My last masterpiece
by Emineckochan
Summary: "Ma meilleure amie est morte, je devrais être triste, pourtant seule la haine est présente en ce moment. Pourquoi ? ","Tu veux simplement te venger.","Mais sur qui ?","Sur moi." AU Modern ! Attention au âme sensible, le langage est crû et des scènes pourraient vous choquer. De même pour les homophobes, c'est un Yaoi donc homme/homme ! Vous êtes au courant. Pour les autres venez !


_¡ Holà !_

_Comment vous allez bien ?!_

_On se retrouve donc aujourd'hui sur Hetalia, sur mon couple favori, j'ai nommé le FrUk !_

_Pour les ignorants, c'est France/England._

_Donc je vous laisse de suite découvrir le prologue, moi je retourne écrire la suite._

**Rating: **_**T** pour l'instant. Mais si vous trouvez que les scènes sont trop choquantes, je monterai à **M.**_

**Pairing****:****_ France x En_**_**gland** ou **England x France**, c'est encore le mystère._

**Disclamer:**_ Hetalia appartient à **Hidekaz Himaruya**, donc rien n'est à moi._

**Ps :**_ Normalement, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Et oui, c'est court._

_Ps²: Musique :_ -Retirez les espaces et le 0 dans c0m-

www. youtube. c0m/ watch?v=rknv9C_ Ibvs&list=WL&index=69

* * *

_«-Il fait vraiment trop chaud...» _Murmura une jeune femme, en secouant son débardeur blanc trop grand pour elle. Elle dirigea son regard bleu-vert vers le ciel dégagé, soupirant une énième fois.

Elle attendait au bord d'un trottoir que les voitures finissent de passer en espérant que l'une d'entre elle ait l'amabilité de la laisser traverser. La journée avait été longue et ennuyeuse, de plus la chaleur n'arrangeait rien avec l'odeur de la transpiration, les vêtements que l'on a envie de brûler, la soif continuelle et surtout ses cheveux brun au pointes pourpre, lui arrivant au rein qui lui collaient à la peau. C'est à cet instant qu'elle regrettait de ne pas les avoir coupé quand elle avait été au coiffeur. Et les voitures continuaient toujours de défiler devant elle, semblant ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle soupira encore, ses ballerines étaient mouillées par la sueur et son short grunge, plaqué contre ses cuisses bien-en-chair, la démangeait horriblement et merde ! Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle, prendre un grand verre d'eau glacé et s'étaler grossièrement dans le canapé sous le regard blasé de son petit ami et celui amusé de son meilleur ami.

La jeune femme était quelqu'un classé dans la case du_ «Je-m'en-foutismes-de-votre-avis-à-deux-balles»_, disant ce qu'elle pense, rigolant dans les moments les plus incongrus, racontant les blagues les plus obscènes même à table, et surtout une nudiste affirmée, ne se gênant pas de se promener dévêtu dans son appartement quand son conjoint invite des amis , au grand désarroi de ce dernier qui doit lui courir après pour qu'elle enfile une tenue soit disant « Plus appropriée pour une femme ». La brune n'avait pas beaucoup d'entourages, sa famille étant décédée dans un incident du 25 décembre il y a maintenant plus de quinze ans et peu de gens pouvaient supporter son caractère ou d'autres avaient trop peur que leur réputation se dégrade au côté d'une personne de son genre.

Évidemment elle s'en fichait, elle remit une de ces mèches collantes derrière son oreille au multiples piercings, sa bouche pulpeuse respira bruyamment, son nez arrondie se fronça de mécontentement, les gens avaient-ils donc décidé de la faire chier aujourd'hui ?! C'était certes une heure de pointe mais il ne fallait pas exagérer, on ne leurs avaient jamais appris à arrêter leurs bagnoles lorsque une honnête personne attendait au bord d'un trottoir où des épaisses lignes blanches se reliait à un autre ! Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment patiente mais pour se qui est de l'insouciance, elle s'y connaissait, se mettant en danger sans s'en rendre compte, causant des frayeurs permanentes à son ami blond. La petite brune pouffa légèrement, un sourire se dessina alors et comme par miracle, une voiture se stoppa. Elle se pressa de reprendre son chemin ne voulant plus rester à cet endroit maudit, elle prit la décision, pour rentrer chez elle plus rapidement, de s'engager par le parc abandonné. Ce même parc, peu connu, car depuis l'accident qui s'y était déroulé, les parents ne laissaient plus leurs enfants s'y aventurer, était caché par les végétations qui avait poussé mais si on les dégageaient un peu du portillon, on y pénétrait sans soucis. La nature avait repris ses droits sur ce lieux, le rendant presque pittoresque. Le toboggan ne tenant on ne sait comment, la balançoire aux cordages effilés, les avions en tailles réduits tenu par des ressors usés qui les faisaient se pencher dangereusement. Tout cela entrelacées de ronces ou fougères et au fleurs multicolores ayant réussi à percer le gravillons orangés.

Pourtant la jeune femme ne prit pas la peine d'admirer le décors face à elle, voulant être à destination au plus vite.

_Cependant elle aurait dû y faire attention. _

_Son insouciant l'aura perdu... _

Car un craquement se fit entendre derrière elle et par réflexe elle se retourna.

_Elle aurait dû simplement courir... _

_Courir le plus loin possible._

Sans s'y attendre, une main se plaqua fermement sur ses lèvres, elle gémit de peur se débâtant avant de se laisser faire. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle s'en sorte. Quand l'agresseur plaça un tissu à l'odeur inconnu sous son nez, elle se sentit transporter, oubliant toutes choses comme la respiration calme à son oreille ou le verre d'eau qui devra malheureusement rester là où il se trouve. La brune ferma ses yeux, plongeant dans les ténèbres les plus incertains.

* * *

Un cri de pure agonie retentit, suivit d'une larme dévalant sa joue rebondit, s'écrasant pitoyablement contre le sol. La brune venait de s'éveiller, ouvrant ses yeux un maximum et arquant tout son corps avant de se tortiller dans tout les sens. Quelque chose en elle venait de se briser... Sa joie ? Sa volonté de vivre ? Elle n'en savait rien, priant juste pour la douleur au niveau de sa poitrine s'atténue. Un ricanement lui parvint, elle regarda difficilement alors son bourreau, ne pouvant à peine le discerner à cause de ses yeux embués par les gouttes salées, mais elle remarqua immédiatement l'objet coupant dans sa main gauche, un scalpel. Elle geignit, bougeant comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais elle avait été solidement attaché à un des poteaux.

Étais-ce donc la fin ? Elle qui n'avait même pas 25 ans ? Elle n'aura pas longtemps vécu, mais elle aura profité. Une autre larme s'échappa de ses yeux apeurés, alors que l'outil de torture s'abaissa vers son ventre, se plantant doucement dans la chaire, provoquant un autre hurlement puis sans prévenir se retira. L'homme fixa la jeune femme avec une lueur perverse, se penchant vers elle et lui murmura :

_«-Tu est vraiment coriace n'est-ce-pas ? Je vais abréger tes souffrances ne t'inquiète pas. Mais avant, comme souvenir, je vais t'enlever un de ces magnifique œil, d'accord ?_

_-Arg...Nng...No...n..._

_-Je vais prendre cela pour un ''oui''.»_

La brune secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, fermant ses yeux le plus fortement possible, mais l'agresseur lui bloqua son visage dans ces mains froide et approcha dangereusement son scalpel de son iris droite, l'enfonçant soigneusement dedans, faisant crier de douleur _-et le mot était faible-_ sa victime, triturant l'intérieur avant de ressortir un œil ensanglanté encore relié par le nerf optique que l'agresseur s'empressa de couper. La brune n'en pouvait plus, elle sanglotait, s'étouffant presque, des larmes mélangées à son propre sang roulait sur ses joues, se perdant dans son cou ou dans sa bouche asséchée qui s'ouvrait et se fermait irrégulièrement, elle commençait à perdre pied, le froid l'enveloppait gentiment, l'invitant à ne plus résister juste à se laisser faire, s'endormir pour l'éternité, simplement bercé par ces bras gelé. Alors qu'elle commençait à sombrer, elle sentit un métal froid appuyer contre son cou.

_Maintenant elle savait, c'était vraiment la fin. _

_Sa fin._

* * *

_Des fautes d'orthographes ? De conjugaisons ?_

_Mots qui manques ?_

_Malformation d'une phrase ? D'un mots ?_

_Bon ? Mauvais ? Pas mal ? Peu mieux faire ?_

_Des questions ? Des avis ? Des conseils ? _

_Dites moi tout. _

_Rewiew ou Mp, je suis preneuse !_

_Sur ce. _

_Pas de rewiews, c'est triste.~_

_Une rewiew, c'est surréaliste !~~_

_**Emi.**_


End file.
